Harry Potter in Slytherin
by Theoriginaljoe
Summary: What if Harry had ended up in Slytherin?
1. Chapter 1 The Pool of Parallel Reality

Harry potter in Slytherin

Chapter one

The Pool Parallel Reality

Harry took a deep calming breath as he surveyed the ancient ruins that lay before him. It had been several weeks since his research of an ancient wizarding civilization had led him to the Grampian mountain range. Weeks of searching, sleeping in the mountains, fighting off wild animals, foraging for food when his supplies proved to be less than adequate, but this moment made it all worth the trouble. Harry took another calming breath and slowly strode forward, his travelers cloak billowing in the chilly mountain wind. If this ancient civilization had truly been of wizards there would be much to learn here. Harry could feel the faint remnants of magic in the earth he walked on. He could tell by the ancient runes inscribed on the walls and what appeared to be plaques, that these people had been wizards. Harry squinted at the runes and recognized several of them but could not even come close to deciphering the meaning. He chuckled as he imagined what Hermione would say if she were there beside him. Slowly, carefully, Harry traced the runes with his wand while whispering a complicated incantation. As he lowered his wand the runes glowed with a soft silver light for a few seconds before it faded.

"Expecto Patronum" said Harry in a confident voice as he remembered kissing Ginny on their wedding day. The Familiar Silvery white Stag erupted out of the end of his wand and trotted around back to face Harry, waiting expectantly.

"Take this Memory to Hermione for me", he said as he pulled a strand of bluish liquid from his temple and handed it to the stag's mouth. The stag took the strand, Bowed slightly then vanished. Harry turned his attention to the ruins again, his eyes settling on one particular structure that seemed to still be, somewhat, intact. Harry walked over to the building and stopped at the door. It probably wasn't necessary but Harry decided to check for magical barriers and traps before entering. Placing his hand on the doorframe he muttered several incantations and spells before deciding it was safe and stepping over the threshold. The insides of the structure were completely bare, almost clean except for the generations of dust that had gathered on every surface. The room he had entered seemed to be an antechamber that led into several different larger rooms. Harry hesitated before finally deciding to go into the first room on his left. The room was dark upon entering and there was a soft white disk shaped glow in the center of the room. Harry raised his wand and whispered

"Lumos".

The light that came from Harry's wand didn't fill the room but instead shot like a fluid beam into the disk. Harry froze, stunned at what had happened. Harry knelt down and took a closer look at the disk of light and realized that it was some sort of pool in the middle of the floor. There were runes surrounding the pool that started at a point on the edge of the pool and wound around the pool until the runes covered the floor. Stepping back to survey the entire area of floor covered in runes, Harry suddenly noticed a flicker of light coming from the antechamber. He turned to see a silvery otter floating lazily on its back, holding what looked like an old text book. Harry took the book from the otter, thanking it and then chuckling as he read "Advanced Rune Translation" on the cover. Hermione never did make things easy for him. He sighed as he sat down on the floor and opened the book, wondering how long it would take him to decipher the runes on the floor around the pool.

Several hours later Harry stood up. If his translation was correct, the runes seemed to say that the pool foretold the future, but at the same time it required a memory from the past. The most confusing part of the translation however, was that it clearly said that the reading was intended to be incorrect. Harry breathed out heavily and closed his eyes. He would have to try asking Hermione again. He knew from experience that it was possible to wear her down. Once again he sent the stag with another memory. Harry sat waiting for several minutes before the otter appeared again, but this time the otter did not have a book Harry smiled as Hermione's voice came from the otter's mouth.

"Harry what have you found? The runes that you sent me seem to say that whatever it is will tell you what could have happened from any given important junction of your life if you had taken the other path. I'm very intrigued."…

Harry looked at the pool on the floor with silent wonder. He stood up and walked around the pool several times, pondering several important junctions in his life. Then he stopped short at the edge of the pool looking into it with a deep kind of curiosity.

"How do you work?" said Harry "You require a memory. That's easy enough"

Harry put his wand to his temple but then lowered it. What important junction would he use? Harry sat down on the floor and thought for what seemed like hours. Finally he stood up and put the tip of his wand back to the temple.

"I've made up my mind" he said out loud to no one

Harry drew another strand of liquid blue memory and placed it in the pool of white light. The pool swirled and turned the same color blue as the strand of memory. Harry leaned over the edge of the pool and looked in, wondering if he would simply observe from the pool or if he would be sucked in like if he were using a pensive. The feeling in his stomach as he fell forward into the pool answered his question.

Next Chapter

Draco Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2 Draco Malfoy

Harry Potter in Slytherin

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy

"Hello," Said the Boy, "Hogwarts too?"

"Er, yeah" said Harry

"My father's next door buying books and mothers up the street looking at…"

The boy stopped short looking at Harry's forehead

"You're Harry Potter!" He said, now ogling Harry with wide eyes. Harry felt his cheeks start to get warm.

"Bless my soul!" said Madam Malkin, "You ARE Harry Potter!"

"Yes I've noticed thanks." said Harry before he could stop himself.

The boy laughed and reached out to shake Harry's hand.

"Name's Draco Malfoy" he drawled, "My parents are busy buying my school supplies. Would you like to get an ice cream cone with me?"

"Sure," said Harry thinking that it would probably take a while for Hagrid to finish his drink "But we should hurry, I have to meet someone."

"That's you done my dear." said Madam Malkin, stealing one last glance at Harry's scar as he jumped down from the stool.

"Do you play quidditch?" asked Draco as they walked down the street to the Ice cream shop

"What's quidditch?" asked Harry. Draco stopped walking and turned to look at Harry with a horrified look on his face.

"You don't know what quidditch is?

"Er, no… I only just learned that I'm a wizard yesterday."

Draco got a smugly amused look on his face that Harry suspected he might see a lot in the future.

"You're in luck. I happen to be from an old and prestigious wizarding family, the Malfoys. I can tell you everything you need to know." Harry was about to ask Draco what a "pure blood" was but what he saw as he walked into the ice cream store drove it out of his mind. It was unlike anything he had ever seen in his life. There were display cases all around the shop that had large buckets of ice cream that kept changing their flavor when you looked away. There were glass containers on the display cases with sprinkles that changed colors, chocolate shavings that multiplied, and nuts that were guaranteed to not get stuck between your teeth. The shop workers bustled about, offering samples to the customers and taking orders. Harry gaped at everything.

"This is your first time in a wizard ice cream shop isn't it?" asked Draco looking amused.

"You fellows know what you want then?" asked a skinny, blond shop worker with an enormous wart on his chin.

"Drat!" muttered Draco as he peered into a small money pouch. "My mum didn't give me very much to spend.

"That's okay, I've got loads." said Harry pulling several of the large gold coins that Hagrid had said were galleons. The shop boy's eyes widened and Draco's mouth fell open. The shop boy recovered first.

"We don't have anything quite that expensive here but our new "guaranteed favorite flavor" is two sickles for a large cone.

"It'll be your treat then?" asked Draco as he looked at Harry with what looked like a mixture of jealousy and admiration.

The boys picked a booth near the front window and ate their cones while they talked. The "guaranteed favorite flavor" was bewitched to become the flavor that you enjoyed most as you ate it. The first lick had a sweet dull flavor that Harry really couldn't recognize but the more he licked his cone the more it began to taste like treacle tart with rich cream. The ice cream also changed its color from white to a light brown. Draco's ice cream became blue with swirls of bright purple,

"Blueberry and raspberry swirl" he said happily.

Just as they started discussing what Hogwarts would be like, some one knocked on the window right outside.

"Oh it's Hagrid!" said Harry jumping up. He had completely forgotten about Hagrid.

"Isn't he the gamekeeper at Hogwarts?" said Draco with a particularly haughty drawl.

"He's the one who told me that I'm a wizard." said Harry, "and I was supposed to meet him after his drink."

"Well, I guess I'll see you at Hogwarts then." said Draco smirking at Hagrid as Harry walked out side to meet Hagrid

"Was that the Malfoy boy yeh were just talking to?" He asked as they walked to the parchment shop for some of Harry's School supplies.

"His name is Draco and he seemed nice" said Harry as he looked interestedly at a bottle of ink that changed color.

"You'll want ter be careful around that'n Harry" said Hagrid "his family is known for their open dislike of Muggles and wizards who aren't o' pure blood."

"What does pure blood mean?" asked Harry.

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know about your own world." said Hagrid, scratching his jaw. "Where to start?" He mumble as he pondered for a while "Ya see Harry, some wizards think their better'n others cause o' their parents and their grandparents bein' wizards. Pure bloods they call 'emselves. Hogwash if ya ask me. A wizard is a wizard whether his parents are magical or not."

After they got his school supplies and books and Hagrid bought Harry a beautiful snowy owl for his birthday ("They're dead useful") they headed into a store that had a sign out front that read in peeling gold letters "Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.". The store was smallish and filled with piles and piles of narrow boxes that reached all the way up to the ceiling. Mr. Ollivander was just as excited as everyone else to see Harry but he gave Harry the creeps, especially when Harry was trying to pick his wand.

"Very curious" he said as Harry gave one of the wands a wave and finally got a stream of red and gold sparks.

"What's Curious?" said Harry.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. And it just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather… just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother gave you that scar."

Harry pondered these words the rest of the day and even on the train as he headed back to Privet Drive to wait out the last month before School started.

Next Chapter

Platform nine and three quarters


	3. Chapter 3 Platform nine and 3 quarters

Harry Potter in Slytherin 3

Chapter 3

Platform nine and three quarters

The next month that he spent with the Dursley's was strange for Harry. They still loathed him and refused to include him in anything they did, but at the same time they had a new fear for him. Dudley refused to be caught alone with Harry and would often squeal in terror if Harry would appear unexpectedly. For the most part they just left Harry alone and waited tensely for him to finally be off to Hogwarts. Harry Spent hours alone in his bedroom, glancing over some of his text books, (some were far more interesting than others) and feeding his owl which he decided to name Hedwig after one of the wizards in his "A History of Magic" book. Finally on the last day of August, the day before he was supposed to leave for Hogwarts, Harry decided he needed to ask the Dursley's for a ride to the train station. Hagrid had told him that the train would be leaving from Kings Cross and he had given Harry a ticket with all the departure information. If Uncle Vernon still didn't want Harry to go he was holding it in now and he simply grunted when Harry told him that he needed a ride to Kings Cross. He did seem amused though when Harry mentioned that the train would be leaving from platform nine and three quarters.

The next morning Harry woke up early and triple checked his list to make sure he had everything ready. Even so, he still had to wait for several hours before the Dursley's finally woke up. After a tense breakfast, through which Uncle Vernon kept muttering "insane" under his breath, they loaded Harry's things in the car and set off for the train station. They arrived about half an hour before the train was scheduled to leave. Uncle Vernon was particularly helpful with getting Harry's stuff out of the trunk and loading it onto a cart for Harry. Harry figured it was because he would be glad to be rid of him for the school year. Finally uncle Vernon turned to Harry and said.

"Well boy, here you are. There's platform nine and there's platform ten. Good luck finding platform "nine and three quarters." The Dursley's had a laugh then left Harry to stand alone looking stupidly at a solid brick wall. Harry stood there for a moment wondering if there was a secret to opening the wall. Hedwig started to get aggravated and make noise so Harry threw his jacket over the cage and looked around for someone to ask. A station guard was standing over by the entrance to platform nine.

"Excuse me sir, where can I find platform nine and three quarters?" The Guard look a little annoyed and told Harry to go pester someone else. Harry was just starting to feel a little panic when he noticed a large family of red heads walking towards him. Harry could have sworn that he heard one of them say the word "Muggles". The lady who Harry assumed was the mother was rubbing the nose of one of the red headed boys who was squirming to get free. Harry slunk back into the corner and watched as they walked right up to the wall between platforms nine and ten before stopping and looking around to make sure no one was watching. To Harry's surprise they started walking through the wall. First the tallest boy, followed by the two boys who appeared to be identical twins. The youngest boy finally pulled away from his mother and made a break for the wall, glancing back over his shoulder, he noticed Harry. For a split second their eyes met. Harry watched him disappeared through the wall followed by the mother and a young red headed girl. Taking a deep breath Harry walked up to the brick wall and put his hand up to touch it. The wall seemed solid but when Harry pushed his cart against the wall, it went strait through. Harry walked through the wall, flinching when his nose would have hit the brick, but it never did. He opened his eyes to see a large sing hanging from the ceiling that said "Platform Nine and Three Quarters" Harry breathed a sigh of relief. There was a large crowd of people on the platform. Harry couldn't believe that there were so many wizards in London.

"Last call for Hogwarts! All aboard for Hogwarts!" called out the conductor. Harry hurried over to the train and proceeded to have a nasty time getting his trunk on. Finally, exhausted and with both feet throbbing from being smashed repeatedly by his trunk, Harry sat down in an empty compartment. He looked out of the compartment window at the families giving their loved ones one last hug. The large red headed family seemed to be holding up the train because of the fit that the youngest daughter was throwing.

"It must be nice," thought Harry, "to have some one who cares when you leave." At that moment the door to the compartment slid open and two particularly thick boys walked in.

"Oy you, bugger off, this is our compartment now."

Just as Harry was about to say that he had been there first, Draco walked into the compartment behind the two boys.

"Fancy meeting you here Potter." He said with a smug smile. "Crab, Goyle, this is Harry potter."

"THE Harry Potter?" asked the one Draco had called Crab.

"Can we see your scar then?" asked Goyle

The next few minutes they spent looking at Harry's scar and wondering how he ever could have survived the death curse. As it turned out, Vincent Crab and Gregory Goyle were both long times friends of Draco and though at first they seemed wary of accepting Harry as a friend, it soon became very clear that they did what Draco told them to do. Around half past twelve the compartment door slid open and a smiling dimpled woman looked in and asked them if they wanted to buy anything from the snack cart. Harry, who had not yet eaten any breakfast, jumped up immediately.

"I'll have some Mars bars if you've got any" said Harry.

"What's a Mars bar?" asked Gregory and Vincent at the same time.

"it's… er…" Harry stammered, but Draco helped him finish his sentence.

"Muggle treats I'll wager, you won't find any of those here but you should try a cauldron cake"

Harry stared at the cart, he had never seen any of these treats before and he had an awful time trying to decide what he wanted. Finally he just took some of everything and handed the witch a golden galleon. She gave him his change and left. Vince and Greg (as they told Harry to call them) stared longingly at the armful of sweets that Harry dumped on the seat beside himself.

"Go on then, have some." He said, and the words had barely left his mouth when they both started eating treats as fast as they possibly could without choking. Draco tried to act uninterested but before too long even he was eating sweets like he had never been fed in his life. It was a feeling that Harry had never felt before, sharing. He enjoyed it almost as much as the treats themselves. Just as they were about to watch Greg stuff a large handful of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans into his mouth on a dare, the compartment door slid open again. This time it was a girl with long brown hair and a sniffling boy.

"Hello, have any of you seen Neville's lost toad?"

"We haven't seen your toad" Snapped Draco as if the girl was intruding on something he didn't want to share with anyone.

The boy moaned something about "…never find him" and "Gran's gonna kill me"

The girl looked affronted but recovered immediately

"You four should be dressed by now, we'll be there soon and you're still eating."

After the girl left they made a mad scramble to get ready, during which Greg and Vince kept pushing each other over when they tried to put their dress pants on.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately." said a voice over the speakers. Finally, the train stopped, Vince and Greg stuffed the last few treats in their pockets and the four boys joined the throng of students on the dark platform. It was cold out in the night air but they didn't have to wait long. Hagrid appeared carrying a lamp and calling out,

"Firs' years, firs' years over here! All right there Harry?"

They followed Hagrid down a steep narrow path it was so dark Harry could barely make out the other students faces.

"You'll get your firs' look o' Hogwarts jus' round this bend."

All the students let out an "Oooooh" as a castle came into view on the other side of a dark lake. It was huge with what seemed like thousands of windows glittering in the night and tall towers with magnificent sculptures. After a short boat ride across the lake into an underground harbor and a climb up a dimly lit passageway they were finally standing on a set of steps before a huge oak door.

"Everyone here?" asked Hagrid looking around. "Alright then."

He turned and knocked three times on the castle door.

Next chapter

The sorting hat


	4. Chapter 4 The Sorting Hat

The Sorting Hat

Harry had seen things in the past month that he never imagined could have existed, but the castle of Hogwarts outdid them all by a long shot. The second he stepped into the great oak door he knew this would be a wonderful home. The walls of the castle seemed to call out to him. The ceiling of the great hall was bewitched to look like the sky above. Millions of stars dotted the arches and candles floated about a hand out of reach of the students although Harry noticed that Hagrid had to swat them away from his face a few times. At the head of the staff table sat a tall wizard with snow white hair and long flowing beard to match. Draco told him that this was Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry stared around the room drinking in the wondrous sights. He hardly noticed the severe looking woman, dressed in deepest green who welcomed them to Hogwarts, nor did he pay much attention to the chatter of the nervous first years as they discussed how they would be sorted. Draco finally snapped him out of his stupor with a look of concerned pity.

"What?" asked Harry catching the look.

"Your hair looks… interesting." Harry quickly began fussing with his hair to no avail as usual.

"Here," said Draco, "try some of this." He handed Harry a small white tube with the words "everlasting style" ominously printed on the side. Harry glanced nervously at Draco's hair. It was slicked back and shining luminously like glass.

"Just try it. You can't go in there looking like that… they'll laugh at you."

"Harry reluctantly daubed a bit of the goop into the palm of his hand and slicked it into his hair. Then almost as an afterthought, he left a single unruly curl hang down over his scar. Almost immediately it hardened into a glass-like consistency. Harry didn't like it but he would go with it for now. He certainly didn't want to be laughed at. He was starting to feel the tension, now that he was paying attention to what the other students were saying.

"I heard that it is some sort of test, my brother Fred told me it hurts a lot." said the red head boy from Kings Cross. Greg sniggered and Draco smirked.

"These fools have no idea what they're talking about" Draco drawled. "They didn't think to ask their parents how they would be sorted, course I expect some of their parents might not have the brains to remember", he continued as he looked pointedly at the red head.

"Who exactly is he?" asked Harry, who was now very curious to know.

"That, my dear Potter is a Weasley" said Draco with the air of having smelled something particularly nasty.

"A what?"

"They are an old wizard family that went to the dogs. Too many children and not enough pride. It's a shame really, them having pure blood and all."

Harry was just about to mention what Hagrid had said about pure bloods when suddenly about twenty ghosts floated through the back wall causing the students to jump and several to scream. They were pearly white with that transparent look you always imagine a ghost would have. They were arguing about whether or not to forgive someone called "Peeves". Harry was secretly glad that he was not the one called Peeves. They paid little attention to the students, although one did introduce himself as the Friar of Hufflepuff. The teacher in the green robes returned and shooed them away when it was time for the ceremony to start. Suddenly Harry realized that Draco had never finished saying what the sorting process was. There was nothing to worry about though, you simply sat on a stool and put a raggedy looking hat on your head. Then it called out the house you were best suited for.

The sorting ceremony was very simple and amusing to Harry, especially the part where the hat sang a song about the four houses. Each new student sat on the stool and placed the dusty old hat on their head. Usually the hat took a few seconds then called out the name of the house that student would spend the rest of their school years in. Harry noticed that Draco got sorted into the house called Slytherin immediately. The students at the Slytherin table seemed pleased by this. Draco looked pointedly at Harry as if to say

"You had better end up in Slytherin!"

Finally Harry's name was called and he made his way up to the stool. As he sat down and placed the hat on his head. A quiet voice whispered into his ear.

"Hmm, Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness yes—and a nice thirst to prove yourself. Now that's interesting… So where shall I put you?

Harry Paused unsure whether he was supposed to answer or not.

"Now don't be shy, you can tell me if you have a preference."

"Er… Slytherin would be okay I guess," thought Harry, then as an after thought "Sir".

"Slytherin, eh?" said the small voice. "Well there is no doubt that Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness. Very well - SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin Table Erupted Cheers and the rest of the houses broke down into groans.

"Blimey, Slytherin even gets Harry Potter" cried out one of the tall red head twins. Harry walked over to the Silver and green table. A tall sturdy looking girl stood up and shook Harry's hand and said with a slightly disturbing amount of fervor, "Gemma Farly, Slytherin Prefect. I can't tell you how pleased I am to have you in our house." Several other Slytherins welcomed Harry including Greg and Vince who presented him with a few smashed treat that they had in their pockets. Draco just sat back in his chair and adopted the smuggest look that could possible have existed. Suddenly a cold feeling settled on Harry's shoulder, penetrating the feeling of happiness and warmth that was in the great hall. Harry looked over his shoulder to see a ghost with chains hanging from his shoulders and sliver blood stains all over his clothes.

"Welcome to Slytherin Harry Potter, we shall expect great things of you." said the ghost. It wasn't a compliment; it was more of a command, or a warning.

"Yes sir" said Harry with a swallow.

The sorting lasted a little while longer, and then finally the red head Weasley boy was the only one left to be sorted. The hat placed him in Gryffindor to the thunderous applause of the Gryffindor table, particularly from the ones with red hair. With the sorting finished, the head master Albus Dumbledore finally stood and beamed around the hall at the new students.

"Welcome!" he said. Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

"Thank you!"

As he sat back down the Slytherin students rolled their eyes, some even moaned audibly. The rest of the school seemed to appreciate what he said and laughed and clapped. Harry looked around confused.

"I don't get it, is that a spell or something?"

"No, that was Albus Dumbledore being a twit as usual", said Draco. "My dad says that he has always been somewhat mad."

Then, suddenly, wonderfully, the tables were magically overflowing with the best feast Harry had ever seen in his entire eleven years of life. It was almost too good to be true. Harry had never exactly been starved but he had never been allowed to eat as much as he wanted and he did not know the meaning of the feeling "full". After eating until it almost hurt. Harry finally turned his attention to the staff table. There were wizards and witches of all shapes and sizes, including one that looked like a ghost. Harry noticed Hagrid talking to a nervous looking teacher with a turban warped around his head. Harry remembered seeing him at one of the stops they had made in Diagon ally. Suddenly a stabbing pain shot through Harry's forehead. He reached his hand up and clinched his eyes and teeth shut.

"You all right?" asked Draco.

"My scar just started hurting when I was looking at that teacher.

Draco swallowed his bite and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "That's Professor Quirrel, the Defense against the dark arts teacher. Father told me all about him, said he was kind of a sap."

Harry glanced at the man one last time before returning to his scan of the staff table. His eyes settled on a sober looking man with greasy long black hair. The man looked right at Harry and for one split second their eyes met. His eyes bore deep into Harry's almost as if they were looking through him into his mind. Harry felt a sense of longing in his eyes but it disappeared immediately and was replaced by a half frown as the teacher, realizing what was happening, looked away.

After they had all eaten, Dumbledore stood and led the students in the school song. It was a disaster, due to the fact that everyone sang it to their favorite tune. The two Weasley twins were the worst, singing it to a slow funeral march. Harry suspected that he was really not going to like those two. Finally Dumbledore gave a few last reminders, something about the forest being off limits and he mentioned one other thing but Harry was not paying attention. He was still wondering about the teacher with the long black hair. Harry continued to ponder the meaning of the look he had received as they were led down to their dormitories by the sturdy Slytherin Prefect, Gemma Farly

Next Chapter: Severus Snape

**Authors notes**:

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with a new baby and things at work. As this is simply a hobby it takes second place to my real life. I do have plans for finishing the story all the way through the 7th year though so don't be discouraged. **

**Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5 Severus Snape

Severus Snape

The first years followed Gemma deeper and deeper into the castle, stumbling along and feeling all too ready for the warm beds that awaited them.

"Okay listen up" she said, turning to face the first years.

"This is the passage that leads to the Slytherin home room. Since it's the

beginning of the year all of the houses are on equal footing in the race for the

house cup, therefore the door to the Common room will be at the VERY end of

the long passage. It was Salazar's way of motivating the students in his house to pull ahead of the other houses. As the school year moves on and different houses gain points, the door to the common room will move accordingly. The passage is about a mile long. When Slytherin is in the lead, the door will be at the beginning of the passage as a reward. If we are ever in second, the door will be near the middle of the passage. When ever we are third, the door will be at the end of the passage."

Then her eyes narrowed and her voice became a dangerous tone.

"Slytherin has never, I repeat, NEVER once been in last place."

She glanced around the room impressively as if she was the sole reason for this, then continued,

"I would very much hate to see where that door would be in such a situation."

The first years gulped and traded nervous glances amongst one another.

"Very well, let's walk our first mile together as Slytherins" she said in a resigned voice.

By the end of the walk Harry thought that Salazar was a genius. All of the first years were of the same mind to procure points as quickly as possible so as to avoid having to make the mile long trek every time they wanted to go to their home room.

When they reached the door a knocker that was shaped like a silver serpent looked up at the students and waited expectantly. Gemma stepped forward confidently and said,

"Wee Willll Enterrrr"

The first years glanced at each other with confused looks on their face.

"Is that a password?" Greg asked with a look of bewilderment on his face.

"Yes" said Gemma, "I know it sounded like a bunch of hissing but you must say that exactly as I said it. Let's practice it together."

Harry became more and more confused as the students started making very pathetic hissing noises that didn't even resemble what Gemma had said.

"Keep trying. This is actually parsle tongue for "I want to enter" said Gemma.

"But you said "We will enter" Harry said feeling more confused that ever.

"Just repeat after me" said Gemma.

"Wee", said Gemma

"Wee" Echoed the students

"Willll"

"Willll"

"Enterrrr"

"Enterrrr"

With the last word, the door swung open and a blast of warm air rushed out of the room inside. It felt simply wonderful after walking through the cold dungeon corridor. As they entered Harry notice Snape standing still as a statue at the head of a long table, coolly surveying the students as they filed into the room.

"Take a seat and listen carefully" He said in a drawling voice. "I will not repeat these instructions to you ever again so you would be wise to heed them."

The students sat down and turned their undivided attention to Snape.

"I am Severus Snape, your head of house. Each one of you has been chosen to live, learn and mature in my house. While you are at Hogwarts, I will know every detail of your education, I will have a hand in all of your discipline, and I will guide you in all of the important decisions that you make."

Pausing he glared around the room as if trying to decide if they were worthy of such an honor.

"While you are in my house I expect excellence from each one of you. There will be no excuses or slacking off. Each of you WILL perform as a Slytherin. By that I mean you will strive in EVERY way possible to carry on the tradition of Slytherin excellence"

Pausing again he peered around the room and said,

"There will be no favoritism given to those of you with wealth or social stature", Then he added almost as an after thought

"Or even popularity".

With this he looked directly at Harry as daring him to protest.

"All privileges and honors go to those of you who win points for the house of Slytherin. When the founding four started Hogwarts they could not come to an agreement as to whom they should teach. As most of you probably know,

Salazar favored those with talent and potential."

He paused again to look around the room, his eyes finally settling on Vince and Greg,

"Sometimes this will not always obvious but it is true that all of you posses those qualities. Use these qualities to earn your house points. Slytherin is currently on a winning streak and I would hate for you to responsible for ending that streak."

At this, the first years simultaneously gulped. Gemma made no effort to hide her enjoyment.

"With that I shall retire," drawled Snape, "don't forget to read the first two chapters of "_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_" for potions class tomorrow. I will be asking questions" He said ominously stepping incredibly into the fireplace and vanishing.

Clearing her throat Gemma once again took the lead of the first years.

"I want you all to take a moment to look around at this room you are in."

Harry looked around at the room it was an extremely different kind of room than any he had ever been in. In most rooms you would find the seats facing the center of the room but in this one they faced the walls. On each of the walls were large charts and graphs that were, as of yet, empty of data but much to Harry's dismay had his name clearly printed on one of them. Aside from the charts, there were bookshelves and great portraits of house heads from days gone by. They all seemed to be staring at the students with a cold evaluating look.

"This room is your headquarters, your battle room if you please." continued Gemma, "You will find everything you need here to aid you in your quest for excellence." Her mouth turned up ever so slightly at the corners. "You will also find everything here to aid you in our quest to defeat the other houses."

Finally, exhausted and slightly overwhelmed, Harry fell into his personal bed that was more the size of an army cot in a room with several other Slytherin boys, and fell blissfully asleep.

Next Chapter: The first day of classes

**Authors Notes: And there's chapter 5. I hope you all enjoy it. Please feel free to review and give suggestions. I already have a good deal of the story planned out at this point but I would be happy to add any great ideas. **


	6. Chapter 6 The first day of classes

**The first day of classes**

The next day Harry could hardly walk to class without attracting attention. He felt compelled to wave feebly to all the whispering students as he walked through the halls of the school. Draco was beside himself with pride to have someone so important, be in his care. That was how Draco viewed the relationship. Since Harry had no idea what was going on and Draco was more than willing to loudly explain for the entire school what they would be doing next, Harry simply let it happen. As they entered Transfiguration Draco fell mysteriously quiet. The reason became perfectly clear however when Prof. McGonagall stepped to the front of the class. Just as Harry suspected she was not a teacher to cross. She let them know right away who was in charge with a stern talking to.

"Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned"

Harry was significantly impressed with her, especially when she turned her desk into a large pig and then back again. Then things turned a little sour when Hermione, the girl who was looking for the toad on the train, managed to almost turn her match into a needle, earning Gryffindor their first points of the year and putting them in the lead.

At breakfast something amazing happened, while Harry was eating a full plate of hickory smoked bacon, something that he had never been able to do, all at once hundreds of owls came flying into the great hall bringing the students their mail. Harry spotted Hedwig just as she landed right beside his plate and snatched up a piece of bacon.

"This is your owl?" asked Draco eyeing the note tied to her leg.

"Yeah, beautiful isn't she?" said Harry as he untied the note and opened it.

Dear Harry,

I've been meaning to have chat with you. Please come down to my cabin and have a cup of tea with me around three this afternoon. Send an answer with Hedwig if you can make it.

Hagrid

Harry turned the note over and scribbled, "I'll be there" on the back before sending it to Hagrid with Hedwig.

The rest of classes were amazing in the fact that they were magical classes, but they fell short of truly impressing Harry, especially History of Magic which was taught by Prof. Binns, a ghost of a past teacher. There was one other class that impressed Harry. Slytherin had a double session of potions with Gryffindor in the castle dungeon. This class was taught by none other than Severus Snape. Harry had remembered, first thing in the morning, to read the first two chapters of "_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_" but he had serious doubts as to how much he would be able to retain. It mostly spoke of basic potion ingredients and where they were found. As the class started Snape began reading the students names off the attendance list, stopping here and there to visually inspect certain students as they confirmed their presence. When he read Harry's name off the list he smiled and said

"Ah, Yes. Harry Potter, our new celebrity."

Some one sniggered at the back of the class

"That will do" He said

With the roll call done, Snape launched into a speech that kept the student wide eyed and sitting on the edge of their seats.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry and Draco exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Greg and Vince simply looked confused and very "dunderheadish."

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"Er.." stammered Harry as he willed his brain to remember the part in chapter two about asphodel.

"Some kind of potion… for sleep – draught of… the living dead…?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked directly into Snapes. Snapes eyes were piercing, evaluating, directly into Harry's soul. Something was there in Snapes eyes that confused and now even alarmed Harry. Was he inside his head, reading, searching for something? Almost as quickly as it began Snape cut it off and almost smiled.

"Correct Potter, take five points for Slytherin."

Snape asked several more questions to various other students none of which were answered correctly until Hermione literally jumped out of her seat and began waving her hand in the air.

"Sit down," Snape snapped at her. "I ask the questions and I choose who answers them, and I have CLEARLY not chosen you. Five points from Gryffindor for your audacity Mrs. Granger. Think twice next time before directing me on how to teach my class."

After finally getting the right answers and writing them down, Snape separated the students into pairs and set them to mixing up a simple potion for curing boils. Snap whisked around the room, commenting on the student's potions and giving instruction here and there when suddenly there was a huge clamoring as one of the caldrons melted, its contents oozing ominously towards the edge of the table and the legs of the students. Only one of the students was unfortunate enough to get any on them and that was the owner of the caldron that melted, a Gryffindor boy named Neville Longbottom.

"Idiot boy!" snarled Snape, clearing the potion away with one wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the caldron off the fire?"

The boy whimpered as boils started to pop up all over his face.

"Take him to the hospital wing" Snape spat at another Gryffindor. Then he yelled at Ron, the red haired boy from the platform, who had been sitting right beside Neville.

"I see that you added your own quills AFTER taking your cauldron off the fire, why didn't you help him?

"I… it's not my fault he's a… twit!" stammered Ron

"I see", said Snape, "you wanted to make yourself look good in comparison?"

"N-no sir, I would never", Ron sputtered and protested."

Harry was in pretty high spirits as he, Draco, Greg, and Vince headed down to the grounds where Hagrid's shabby old shack was. Not even Draco's steady stream of complaints could keep Harry from enjoying the company of the man who had told him he was a wizard.

As they approached Hagrid's shack they heard a horrific barking noise erupt from the small shack, making the boys stop in their tracks.

"Sounds like a werewolf," said Vince in a, would be, matter of fact tone, but the fear was evident as they all waited for the other to knock on the door. Finally Hagrid opened the door and peered out.

"Harry! Glad ter see ya! DOWN FANG! Com'on in, he's harmless"

They all carefully sidled in past fang, who kept up the "tough guy" demeanor but, started wagging his tail furiously.

"So Harry how was yer firs day o' class?" asked Hagrid glancing somewhat shadily at the other three boys.

"It was brilliant" Harry began, "except for history of magic."

Greg and Vince groaned on queue. Malfoy's expression grew dark.

"Ah yes, hows ol' professor Binns holdin up? I can still remember falin' asleep in his class everyday. Was a bit embarrassing, specially with… well never mind tha-. Who would like some o' my special rock cakes? Fresh out o' the oven. You can have a bit o' tea with 'em too. Helps 'em to go down.

Suddenly Draco gave a surprised whoop then yelled in utter disgust as Fang slathered a generous coating of slobber on his lap.

"These robes are ruined!" Draco whined.

"Relax Malfoy, it'll wash out its just drool. Said Hagrid.

Greg picked up a news paper to hand to Draco but stopped when he saw the head line.

"Oy, looks like Gringotts has been robbed" he said.

"Don' pay attention to any o' that", said Hagrid, suddenly nervously.

"Yeah," continued Greg, "and they were trying to get something from a high security Vault too."

"High security?" mused Harry. "Isn't that were you picked up that package this summer Hagrid?"

"I'm tellin' you not to go botherin' with any o' that." Hagrid said looking as if he might break out in a guilty sweat. "Anyways I was jus' wondering how things were going for yer Harry.

"Wait a minute." Said Harry. "what was the date on that paper?"

Greg held up the paper for harry to see.

"That's the same day we were there Hagrid! Do you suppose they were trying to steal the package you were picking up for Dumbledoor?"

"Harry you don't have ter worry about it. That package is completely safe so long as it's here at the school with Dumbledoor".

Draco's eyes narrowed when he heard Hagrid say this but then they popped wide open as he yelped and pushed fangs face off his lap again.

"Arrrg! Fang, you lousy beast! I'm soaking wet now! Come on Harry let's go, this stuff is getting hard and sour.

"I think it's from eating the rock cakes." chimed in Vince who had been in the corner the whole time happily munching on the rock cakes.

"My jaw is starting to get tired."

Draco put his head in his hands and gave a pitiful groan.

"Why me?"

"We'll see you tomorrow between classes Hagrid." said Harry as they all got up and headed for the door.

Fang resumed barking loudly the moment the door to Hagrids hut was closed.

"Can we please not go back there again for a while?" Draco asked glaring at Harry.

Harry smiled as he surveyed the damage Fang had done to Draco's robes.

"You heard Hagrid, it'll wash off"

"I grabbed the newspaper when Hagrid wasn't looking" Said Greg as they walked back up to the castle.

"Good" said Harry. "Maybe we can find out what Dumbledoor has hidden in the castle."

**Authors Notes: Wow, it's been over a year since I posted my last chapter. Please don't hate me. I've had yet another kid and moved once again as well as being promoted at my job. Lots of stuff going on. I've got some time now though since things have settled down. Unfortunately my Harry potter books were stolen from the storage unit I put them in when we moved so I can't study them while I'm writing. It shouldn't make much of a difference though. Please review and give me your thoughts. **


	7. Chapter 7 Flying Lessons

Flying Lessons

Harry was the happiest he had ever been in his life. He had three new friends, a wonderfully magical school, and an entire student body of admirers, at least three of the four houses seemed to admire him. Ron continued to give Harry dark looks and even openly sniggered when Harry made mistakes in class. Ron wasn't with out his influences. He had come from a long line of influential students whom had made their mark on the school. Apparently he had two brothers who had gone on to do amazing things, his brother Percy was a prefect and very widely recognized as the smartest student in upper grades. Percy, however, paled in comparison with the Weasley twins. Fred and George were legendary for their ability to cause trouble and get away scot-free. They both seemed to have magical teleportation abilities, often times appearing out of nowhere to strike terror in the hearts of the first years then disappearing into thin air, leaving Argus Filch, the school caretaker, some miniature catastrophe to deal with. They even seemed to have some kind of alliance with the school poltergeist Peeves whom you could always count on to torment the first years.

After the first day of classes when Harry walked sleepily down into the dungeon with his fellow Slytherins, he was delighted to see the door to the Slytherin home room at the beginning of the passage. Upon entering the home room he was greeted by the cheers of his fellow students. There on the biggest banner on the wall was his name followed by the shining caption, "highest scorer". Gemma Farly walked over to him and shook his hand then presented to him the Slytherin house treasure, the eye of the snake.

"This will allow you exclusively, to teleport to the home room so long as Slytherin stays in the lead. ", said Gemma with a smile. "It only works once a day so use it wisely"

The eye of the snake was the size of a shooter marble, luminously red with a single black sliver running through the center. When you held it right it looked like a snake's eye. If you looked into it for too long you would magically appear in the Slytherin home room.

"That ought to come in handy from time to time", said Draco, trying in vain to hide the jealousy in his voice.

"I really don't know what I would use it for other than to get back from class ahead of everyone else." Harry told him. Secretly Harry would rather walk back with his new friends. Being in the company of people who didn't loathe him was something Harry was starting to enjoy. Harry tucked the Eye of the snake into one of his old socks and threw it into his trunk.

At breakfast the next morning all the first years were buzzing with excitement. This was the day they started broom flying lessons. Harry had always thought of broom flying as a witch thing, but the wizarding world seemed oblivious to that stereotype.

"Of course I've already had plenty of experience flying" bragged Draco, "I suppose I could out fly even some of the third years."

Draco had resumed his role of loudly explaining things for Harry.

"Just remember to lean forward to dive and to pull the front of the broom upwards to climb."

"Couldn't you just lean back to climb?" asked Vince with his ever present blank expression in place.

"You go ahead and try that", laughed Draco, "It'll be good for a laugh."

Harry felt a little nervous, but he was very excited to try flying. Ever since he could remember he had dreamed about flying, one time he even accidentally ended up on top of the school building when a few bullies were chasing him. He couldn't explain it but he thought he remembered simply floating off the ground and settling gently on the roof.

Before long they were all lined up on the school grounds with a short haired lady named Madam Hooch standing in front of them.

"It looks like we are all here" she said glancing over her list.

As if on queue, Neville Longbottom came stumbling around the corner of the castle holding his own broom stick in one hand and trying to put on an old fashioned pair of riding goggles with the other. Harry's eye caught a glimpse of something small, red, and round as it dropped from his robes to the ground. Neville stoop over quickly to pick it up then looked around to see if anyone had seen him. His eyes caught Harry's looking strait at him. He flushed red for a brief second then darted into line along with the other Gryffindor's. Suddenly it hit Harry.

"He has my snake's eye!" He hissed at Draco.

"What? How did he get it? Are you sure?"

"Yeah I just saw him drop it, and then he looked directly at me to see if I had noticed!"

"But how could he have taken it from you?" Draco asked with a look of disbelief clearly written across his face.

"He must have gotten into our bedrooms when we were at breakfast."

Draco still looked skeptical.

"That just doesn't sound right"

"All right, everyone, please place your brooms on the ground under your right hand, try to get it to come to your hand by saying 'up'", directed Madam Hooch.

"It helps if you imagine how the handle would feel hitting your palm."

Everyone began chanting up to their brooms. To his surprise, Harry's broom jumped instantly into his hand and quivered there eagerly, as if wanting to fly more than anything in the world.

"It only took two "up's" for Draco's broom to jump to his hand but he had noticed Harry's quick mastery of his broom.

"Now I want each of you to mount your brooms bend your knees slightly"

The air was thick with anticipation now.

"When I blow my whistle I want everyone to push off with their legs lightly, hover in the air a few feet off the ground then drop slowly back to the ground. One, two…"

Suddenly Neville gave a surprised yelp as he lifted off the ground and began to drift into the air.

"Longbottom, I didn't blow my whistle! Come down here this instant!"

Neville looked as though the thing he wanted most dearly in the world was to obey, but away he drifted.

"HAAAAALP! I CAN'T CONTROLL IT!" wailed Neville.

Then, as if in slow motion, he twisted and rolled off his broomstick and plunged about 25 feet to the ground with a horrible sounding "Thump". Madam Hooch rushed over to him and scooped him up in her arms.

"I have to take him to the hospital wing. No one move and, definitely, don't try to fly."

Harry noticed Ron walk over to where Neville had landed and scoop up something round and red off the ground.

"That's mine!" yelped Harry.

Ron whipped around to face Harry.

"What are you talking about? It fell out of Neville's robes."

"But it's mine he took it from my room."

Ron shook his head and stared incredulously at Harry.

"Neville wouldn't steal anything you're barking mad."

Suddenly Draco was right beside Harry

"That is Harry's give it back or else."

And then Vince and Greg were there looming over Ron. Suddenly Harry realized how much bigger they were then the rest of the first years.

"You want it? Then fetch it!"

Ron turned and chucked the red ball as hard as he could.

It was instinct. Harry was on his broom and flying through the air like an arrow. one second he was standing on the ground watching the ball fly through the air, the next second he was flying through the air with his hand stretched out in front of him. Harry had never felt anything like it. His hand closed around the ball just before it hit the ground and he pulled up just inches from the ground and flew straight up in the air. He stopped and turned to see the other students, their stunned looks brought him back to reality.

"HARRY POTTER YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" shrieked none other than Professor McGonagall. "You completely ignored Madame Hooch's very specific instructions!"

Harry's heart dropped as he lowered himself to the ground. Suddenly he saw himself being expelled for disobeying a teacher on the second day of school. Professor McGonagall latched on to his ear and hissed,

"What in blazes were you thinking?" She silently dragged him along behind her into the castle. Harry noted dumbly as she lead him along that the red ball in his hand was not the snake's eye. She dragged him down several flights of stairs and through some dungeon like passages before rapping on a particularly foreboding door.

"Enter" said an oily voice inside.

"Professor Snape, Potter here thinks he is above listening to the instruction of the other teachers! I just watched him fly his broom whilst he was supposed to be waiting patiently for his teacher to return with the specific instructions 'Do Not Fly'." Small flecks of spit were flying from McGonagall's mouth as she talked. "I expect you to do something about it as he is in YOUR house and YOUR responsibility." She said with an eerie reference to Snape's speech two nights ago. With that, she turned on her heels and disappeared out of the door. Harry listened to her shoes snap on the hard floor down the hallway.

"Come in, Potter, sit", Snape said, motioning to the chair in front of his desk.

"Explain yourself", he said in the most deathly silent voice Harry could ever remembering hearing in his life.

Harry tried to explain but all his thoughts kept getting mixed up and he just stammered nonsense until Snape held up his hand for silence.

"Did you just say you caught the ball before it hit the ground?"

"Y-yes sir" stuttered Harry "I was just trying to keep it from breaking, I though it was the snake's-"

"Silence!" hissed Snape. "Look me in the eyes and tell me again, exactly what happened"

Harry took a deep breath and began again, only this time he could almost see it happening again as he talked. Snape's eyes burrowed into his green eyes and Harry got the distinct feeling that Snape could see it happening as well. When Harry was done they sat there in uncomfortable silence for a few moments.

"Do you realize what you just did?" asked Snape.

"Harry hung his head and made an inaudible squeak that was supposed to be "I'm sorry"

"You just performed a feat on a broomstick that most 7th years wouldn't even attempt."

Harry looked up at Snape, completely stunned.

"Potter, last year Gryffindor nearly beat us in the Quidditch tournament because of those confounded Weasley twins. The one thing that almost ruined it for us was that our seeker was unable to find the snitch fast enough and their bludgering skills laid waste to our team."

Snape eyed Harry silently for a moment.

"Potter, have you ever flown without a broom, even for an instant?"

"I-I don't know for sure", Harry said, looking into Snape's eyes and remembering the incident with the bullies.

Snape's eyes narrowed and Harry suspected that he knew the truth.

"Potter you will be our seeker this year. Oh yes, it's quite uncommon for a first year to be on the Quidditch team but I will make an exception for you in this case. I think that you will be instrumental in Slytherin winning the tournament this year."

Harry let out a breath of relief.

"Oh don't get me wrong," smiled Snape you will still be punished for your disobedience. That much has been seen to by our kind friend professor McGonagall. I think a few weeks of detention will suffice".

Harry could hear the blood pounding in his ears. He wasn't going to be expelled; instead, he would be flying more. Harry started to say something but stopped when he noticed a small cauldron sitting behind Snape with an eerie glow to it. Beside the cauldron was a small bottle.

"What is that for" Harry whispered suddenly wondering what the word "detention" included at Hogwarts.

"That," said Snape "is none of your business."

Snape walked Harry out of his office and back to the Slytherin home room. As they arrived he turned and glared intensely at Harry.

"Potter you would be wise to try and stay under the radar for a few weeks. I can't have you being expelled now. And please return Neville's remembrall. I'm pretty sure he needs it."

He paused for a moment as if he wanted to say something else but then turned and walked silently back down the corridor.

**Authors notes: Fastest chapter yet! I hope you all enjoy **** please review and feel free to help me find any mistakes.**


End file.
